looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Noose
Good Noose is a 1962 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Daffy Duck stows away on a ship. The captain orders his faithful parrot, Mr. Tristan, to look for any stowaways, and have them roped. Daffy is caught, and is going to be hanged but is able to persuade the captain to let him go by saying that he can use magic to entertain the captain. The captain agrees, but Daffy, however, is not a magician and he knows it. His so-called magic tricks include, pulling a fish out of his cap, which turns out that the fish is inflatable, a milk bottle trick, to which Tristan says that everyone knows it, a card trick, to which Tristan places a dynamite stick on the deck, a concoction to which Daffy then destroys the captain's watch, an escape act, however he wasn't able get out and is later freed after 10 days, and last but not least a disappearing act, which Daffy plans to blow up Tristan, however instead of blowing up Tristan, he accidentally blows up the ship, which Tristan considers as a good trick. Censorship Because of the scenes of Daffy being strangled on a noose (and threatened to die in such a manner) as well as the sequence of Daffy being locked in a trunk and taking ten days to get out, this cartoon hardly airs on network television (out of fear of impressionable viewers imitating the dangerous stunts). However, versions shown on Nickelodeon and the former WB network have aired a heavily-censored version where all scenes of Daffy being on a noose, as well as the part where Daffy is locked in a trunk and spends the next 10 days trying to get out are edited, making this a very short and incoherent cartoon. In stark contrast, Cartoon Network and its sister channel, Boomerang (both in America and overseas), have aired this short uncut and uncensored, but not as often as the other shorts on their respective networks. Availability * Streaming - Boomerang App Notes *It is the first short fully scored by William Lava (the first short for which he scored music, "The Jet Cage", was partially scored by Milt Franklyn, who died before its scoring could be completed). After this short and until the Seven Arts era, he was credited as "Bill" Lava. **This is also the first time William Lava is credited (since The Jet Cage, only Milt Franklyn was credited). Gallery Goodnoos.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) TV Title Cards 36.png|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' Category:1962 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons written by Dave Detiege Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie